


Light and Shadow

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [28]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Pining, Whumptober 2019, beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Glanni paid his dues to the people he owes money to. Why won't the Mustard Menace that lives in light understand how life in the shadows works.





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 28 prompt: Beaten

Glanni winced, but even that was a bad idea. The stinging in his face was too intense. He hissed as a way to try and relieve some of the pain, but it didn't do much then split his lip back open. Thick blood pooling between his teeth and lip.  
  
Staggering down the street, the criminal looked for a place to lay low. Someone's trash, a dumpster, even a cellar would be preferable than just laying in the middle of the street where anyone could find him.  
  
"Glæpur!" the annoying voice of the hero called out to him.  
  
He tried to slink down an alley before the annoying man could catch up with him. But the limp in his leg hindered that process.  
  
A hand wrapped around a bicep, aggravating his dislocated shoulder. Glanni let out a small groan of pain. The hand releasing him immediately, "Sorry."  
  
Glanni coughed around a laugh, blood bubbling in his throat. "Get lost Íþrótta."  
  
"You're injured!" Íþróttaálfurinn tried to cut Glanni off with his movements.  
  
"Yeah, and if I'm seen with you, they'll do more than wreck my knee and shoulder."  
  
The hero took a step back, "They beat you?"  
  
Glanni stood to his full height, despite the agony it induced and glowered down at the hero. "It's eat, or be eaten out there. I wasn't fast enough. So of course I would get chewed up and spit back out. They still see use in me being alive. A way for them to make more money. As soon as I prove I am useless and they catch up to me, that's it. If you don't like it, you can put me out of my misery now."  
  
"I could never-"  
  
"Then get out of my way so I can go lick my wounds and before they get their hands on my ankles." Glanni shouldered past the stunned hero.  
  
"I just want to help you Glanni," the muscular man pleaded.  
  
Glanni stopped before turning towards the hero, his mouth a thin line. "Look, you want to help everyone. That's your thing. You exist in the sunshine Íþróttaálfurinn. I live in the shadows."  
  
Íþrótta took a step towards the criminal, "You don't have to. You can come with me. I can help you. I want to help you."  
  
Glanni shook his head sadly, "You're infatuated with the idea of me being good. Not who I am now. I'm not a good man. I haven't been for a long time. And no amount of jumping or running or stretching with children in the morning will change that."  
  
The hero seemed to deflate at that. Glanni turned to walk away once more when a soft voice called out to him. "I like you for who you are. I just think you could be so much more to so many more people. Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Glanni could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he just wasn't sure if it was from the burning pain in his shoulder or the throbbing ache in his heart. "It's not. But I think you should focus your aspirations on someone else."  
  
The words that followed him as he slipped further into the shadows would haunt him, "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am so mean to Glanni. Jeez. I'm sorry guys. I love you?
> 
> If you need hugs, come and get them over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
